


训魔（上）

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work, sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: 魔尊攻✘道长受   受拍攻！受拍攻！受拍攻！重要的事情说三遍！
Kudos: 1





	训魔（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 魔尊攻✘道长受 受拍攻！受拍攻！受拍攻！重要的事情说三遍！

设定:受伤变小的魔尊大人被道长以为是孤儿收养后在身边养了一段时间，随后不打招呼偷跑回魔界被道长追上来揍了一顿的故事

浮云遮过圆月，将夜色变得更暗了些，气势磅礴的魔族宫殿在夜色的衬托下显得格外神秘。如果有人敢透过坚实的宫墙，躲过层层巡防，悄悄潜入魔尊的寝宫就会发现，平日里不可一世的魔尊苍默大人居然正衣服凌乱，红肿着屁股趴在软榻上。一席白衣的道长坐在一旁，品了一口茶才好整以暇地问道:“想好怎么解释了吗？”  
苍默侧头悄悄打量了柳凌风一眼，心里想着不愧是太行山首座，先前毫不客气的给了他一顿巴掌，此刻还能如此气定神闲地喝茶。他沉默了一小会儿，道出了那一套早先便想好的说辞:“先前手下一位魔君佣兵造反，我与手下杀出重围负伤逃往太行山，之后便被道长所救，我法力受损只能以幼年姿态出现以求快速恢复，之后与道长在太行山相处多日，又害怕突然禀明身份回引起仙魔两界之争，适逢下属传信说逆犯被擒需要我回魔界主持大局，所以在伤养好后便悄悄回来，等着日后再做打算与道长说明原由。”  
说罢他再次看了柳凌风一眼，小声辩解:“我不是故意不辞而别惹得道长担心，实在是身份有别，为不显突兀才不得以为之。”  
“如此说来，我倒还需要感谢魔尊大人如此贴心地替两届思虑了？”柳凌风放下茶杯，不明就里的笑了笑，他自然知道苍默不会对他说真话，可没想到如此拙劣的理由也能被拿来搪塞他。  
魔向来感觉不到温度，苍默此刻却没由来觉得有些冷，他打了一个寒颤陪笑道:“倒……倒也不必……”  
“你既不愿说真话，那便罢了。”柳凌风从榻上站起，随手折了一旁花盆里栽着的魔竹道:“我也懒得听你胡扯。”  
他走了两步绕到苍默身后，点了点软榻简洁地命令道:“跪着。”  
“道长～”苍默回过头来带着些渴求的意味道:“明日一早还要议事，缓缓再罚可以吗。”他才刚回来，必然有一大堆处理不完的事情，若今夜挨完了一顿罚，明日坐在大殿上不知会是何种艰辛。  
“你说真话，便可以。”柳凌风也不想为难他，他只是想亲口从苍默口中听到真相，这远比他自己无端的臆测要更让他心安。  
苍默从太行山走的突然，而柳凌风又紧挨着便追了上来，苍默甚至连与人商量的余地都没有，只是此刻他又如何敢与柳凌风说真话，说自己早就将魔族的事宜安排妥当，故意赖在太行山不走就是为了多与他亲近，此番回到魔界是想同族人商议，下好聘礼八抬大轿去太行山娶他回来做自己的魔后？届时柳凌风若是不愿，他便可以整个太行山弟子的性命相逼。这番话要是说出来，道长若是动怒狠狠罚他一顿倒也罢了，怕就怕柳凌风直接抽身离去，自己这辈子就再也不见他。于是苍默只得故作委屈道:“我说的是真话，道长难道不信我？”  
“既然如此，跪着吧。”柳凌风用竹枝点了点苍默暴露在空气中的臀，再一次发出了指令。  
苍默自知拗不过他，只得慢慢吞吞地撑起了双臂。头一次以成年体见柳凌风就是这样的场景，苍默有些恼羞地红了耳尖，他到不觉得让道长看见他这幅模样有什么，只是第一印象是这样的总归失了些气势。  
“咻～啪～”竹子带着破风声落下，沾上臀肉快速泛起一条红痕，苍默悄悄捏紧了掌下铺满榻上的软裘，他自诩对疼痛的忍耐向来算是不错的了，先前在太行山的大半年除了鲜少的几次责罚，也基本是哼哼唧唧地演给道长看罢了，可他却是没料到这魔竹的威力不比寻常，虽然不至于受不住，但也是有些难熬的。  
柳凌风抖了抖手腕，接连着七下以不同的角度打在第一下的伤痕处，动作快到只能让人看到几抹墨色的残影。  
“呃～”苍默捏紧了拳头，长长地舒了一口气，才不至于让自己失态的叫喊出声，不知为何，他以幼年体挨罚时，似乎一切哭喊和讨饶都显得名正言顺，可当以成年体面对柳凌风时，便私心不想透露过多的软弱。  
苍默一边消化着魔竹带来的尖锐的疼痛，一边止不住地胡思乱想:道长闻名天下的凌风剑法他还没来得及拆上几招，便先让自己的屁股试了一试，真不知自己是幸运还是不幸。  
柳凌风倒管不上自己的魔尊大人在胡思乱想什么，挥舞着魔竹，七下一鞭痕地在苍默臀上留下一条条并排的伤痕。  
终于，在第七个七鞭落下后，苍默忍不住示了弱，他额头冒了些许密汗，稍稍偏过头来讨饶道:“道长，道长，慢些吧～”  
一波又一波未消化的疼痛叠加在一起，即使是他，也难以忍受，屁股被上上下下照顾了一轮，七条鞭痕整整齐齐的铺在上面，肿起了约摸有一指高。柳凌风也心疼他，伸手抚了抚他的头，这是在太行山他对苍默最常见的安慰方式，所以即使是使用的成年体，苍默也忍不住在道长手心轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“很疼吗？”柳凌风手掌微微有些颤抖，少年的头发扫过他的指尖有些酥酥麻麻的痒意。  
“疼～道长给吹吹。”  
柳凌风神色暗了暗，没在意他的耍宝，只收回手重新用竹枝点了点苍默的腰，示意他塌下去些。  
“你还是不愿意告诉我实情？”  
苍默只默默转过头，塌下腰去，如此便是要继续硬抗了。  
柳凌风在心里叹了一口气，重新扬起了手中的竹枝。铺满伤痕的臀肉已经找不到净土下手，只能贴着原本整齐的伤痕再添上一层新伤。  
那一组一组的魔竹挨上到底还是疼的，苍默终于忍不住随着每一次惩罚落下轻轻颤抖，他自然不愿意以成年体在道长面前被打到哭爹喊娘，但真到疼痛的时候，也实在是忍不住嘴里溢出一些细碎的呻吟。  
七下一伤痕这样刁钻的打法落在臀上便如刀剐一般的疼，苍默不停的调整呼吸，也只能在这样的责打下渐渐软下身子。  
“呃～道长～”这七下落在大腿根部，苍默被激得扬起了头，眼里开始泛起应激性的水雾，他缓了良久，才埋着头小声道:“道长，疼了。”  
柳凌风有一瞬间的心软，他看了看苍默那饱受苦楚的臀，第二轮的七组伤痕叠着第一次的伤让他的屁股肿成了凹凸不平的丘壑，有些地方渗出了斑斑点点的紫色小血点，看着着实可怜。  
他叹了一口气，将手中的魔竹放下，重新在软榻另一边坐下了。  
“既然疼了，为何还是不肯说实话，你真当我不知道你在太行山联系魔族的那些事吗。”柳凌风沉默了一小会，也不忍心再打他，只是放缓了语气询问道。  
苍默没料到那些事情早就被他知晓，撑着身子没动，只诺诺地问了一句:“道长想听什么样的实话。”  
柳凌风眉头一皱，抄起苍默放在一旁的佩剑朝着他那伤痕累累的臀就是一下。  
“啊～呃～”这一下真的是实打实的疼进骨子里了，苍默忍不住尖叫出声，双手紧抓着软榻的靠背，整个人都往上扬了一截。他那佩剑的剑鞘是玄铁打造的，为显示身份还特意镶嵌了些许色泽鲜艳形状各异的宝石，这一下便像是要将那些宝石烙在他臀上一般，泛着火辣辣的疼。  
“我想听什么？你到真是愿意敷衍我！”柳凌风是真的动怒了，他拿着那把剑正要落第二下时，门外传来了敲门声。  
屋内一瞬间安静了下来，苍默警觉地回头，他眼尾发红，那颗刚落下的泪珠还挂在脸上，眼神却变得犀利起来。  
“魔尊大人，属下听到有些动静，请问魔尊大人安好？”  
苍默愣了一下，紧绷的身子还没来得及放松，就见一旁的柳凌风转了个身往前迈了一步，似乎有前去开门的意图。苍默心下一惊，伸手便去扑他，同时急切的高声对门外叫了一句:“我无事！”  
他紧抓着柳凌风的衣袖，也顾不上臀被牵绊着的疼痛，湿了眼眶小兽一般的把头埋到道长的衣袖间，半晌，小心翼翼地开口道:“求道长，给苍默留些面子吧。”  
他是魔族的魔尊，若真让下属看了这幅场景，日后还有什么威严。  
“道长，我知错了，你疼疼苍默吧。”压抑了许久的眼泪终于掉了个痛快，苍默抬起头，一双眸子湿漉漉地望着他的道长，彻底服了软。  
柳凌风本意也只是想吓吓他，此刻见他这种模样却是实打实地心疼了，他重新回过身来，拍了拍苍默的头，小幅度的点了点头以示默许。  
苍默深吸了一口气，才勉强稳住自己的声音朗声向门外吩咐道:“让今夜守夜的都退下，今夜不用站岗了。”  
那下属似是愣了一下，半晌才回了个“是”，随后拖着沉闷的脚步声离去了。  
柳凌风替他理了理贴在额角的发丝问道:“此刻总愿意和我说实情了？”  
苍默确实是怕了，但又是在难以启齿，他仰起头可怜巴巴的问道:“若我说了，道长会不会就再也不理我了。”  
柳凌风在他身旁紧挨着坐下，轻声回了句:“不会。”  
苍默仿佛看到了曙光，他侧过头来再次确认一般的询问道:“无论我说了什么都不会吗？”  
柳凌风好脾气地笑了笑，有些无奈的回道:“无论你说什么。”  
苍默思考了一会儿，最终心下一横，颇有些破罐破摔的意味道:“若我……若我说……我对道长，有……有非分之想呢……”  
苍默的声音越来越弱，说到后面，自己先忍不住埋下了头。他害怕在道长眼中看到恶心或是其他什么情绪，他知道，道长名动三界之时，他还尚且只是一个小小的魔族皇子，道长长了他近百岁，当初在太行山时，也一直将自己的幼年体视为弟弟一般悉心照顾教导，自己却生出这样龌龊的念头，道长一定很厌恶他吧。  
这样一想，苍默只觉得更加难过，才收敛住的泪水又闷闷地流了下来。  
柳凌风却是愣了一下，随后勾起一抹笑容来。他一直很怕自己猜错了苍默的心思，怕自己的那些猜想只是一厢情愿的臆测，如今看来，倒算是最好的结局了。  
他瞧了一眼低气压的年轻魔尊，恶趣味的没有正面回复，只是继续问道:“所以，你刚来太行山两个月就已经处理好了魔界逆犯的事情，那这次如此匆忙地回来又是为了什么？”  
还不是听太行山弟子说你要去娶那什么仙子为妻，他心下着急，想着赶紧魔族找人商量个对策，把道长先抢进他们魔界。  
苍默暗自诽谤，却又觉得这样的心思太过羞愧，于是半真半假地回道:“我确实早就处理完了族中事务，赖在太行山也是为了多与道长亲近，这次回族实在是因为朝中大臣催的紧，我也不知是何事由，那几个老资格的大臣们连着发了好几封密信要我赶紧回魔界，所以只能突然走掉。”  
“就这事，也值得你今晚扛这一顿揍？”柳凌风侧身瞧了瞧他的伤，最后那一下实在是下手狠了，那臀上映了几块乌黑的斑点，还有两处已经渗出了血，他再来不及说什么，只觉得心里疼的紧。  
苍默当然不敢说自己还存了带兵围困太行山逼他就范的心思，只乖巧的顺着柳凌风话头道:“我只是怕自己这样的心思会让道长觉得厌恶。”  
柳凌风纵容地笑了笑，调笑道:“你之前说，你对我存了非分之想？是如何个非分法？又想到了哪一步？”  
“道长！”苍默面色红得发涨，相处多日他竟从未见过道长这幅吊儿郎当的模样，此刻他就是在愚钝也明白柳凌风的心思了，只觉得心里像是含了一块糖，甜的快要化掉。  
他将头埋在道长手掌磨蹭了半晌，才小声道:“道长～莫要在欺负我了。”


End file.
